Anima Forma
by fenrirthesilverwolf
Summary: disclaimer: pokemon belongs to nintendo. I think. Evil forces threaten the world after the legendary trainer known as red mysteriously disappeared. He left behind the secrets of beating this new evil with the elite four. They have taught it to their students, and in turn the students have taught their masters. Unleash the anima forma. ocs are accepted by review or pm. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Anima Forma chapter 1

William:I apologize in advance for all the martial arts references. I've been reading historys strongest disciple Kenichi and it's kinda rubbed off on me.

Leon: It's a really good manga. but that's an entirely different genre.

Fenrir: you don't even know what genre means.

Leon: don't have to. all I have to know is that you're the idiot now.

Fenrir: I'll get my revenge eventually.

William: Enjoy. This will be updated whenever a chapter is finished. Also, if you can guess where the inspiration for this came from, then you are awesome. I will not waste time describing Pokemon. If you're reading this, you should know what they look like. If I made any mistakes please tell me.

* * *

Forest outside of Nuvema town**(A/N Leon: yes, there's a forest by Nuvema town.)**

"Wake up, Tristan!" A voice said.

Tristan felt a sharp pain in his forehead. "Destiny, what the hell?"

His twin sister Destiny was sitting on top of him holding her pidgey who had some blood on his beak. She was shorter than her brother, who was 6"1, by a few inches. Her violet eyes shined like amethyst, and her unnatural light purple hair shined in the morning sunlight.

Tristan was dumbfounded. "Did you just stab me with your pidgey?"

She nodded and the pidgey hooted. Destiny was hit with a charge of electrical energy. Tristan's pichu was standing on top of her head looking angry. "Tell your pichu to get off." She commanded her brother. She was used to the powerful shocks from the small mouse. Her pidgey was a different matter. It looked like it had been thrown into a transformer.**(A/N: Leon: not the big metal robots, you idiots. You know you were thinking it.) **She gasped. "You hurt Pidgey!"

"But I didn't-" Tristan tried to protest but Destiny smacked him and ran out of the room clutching the pidgey to her chest. "Well she's lively today." Tristan said as he grabbed the half empty bottle of Mountain Dew off his dresser and took a drink.

"She sure is." Tristan heard an unfamiliar feminine voice say.

He did a spit take. "Pichu, did you just talk?" He asked in disbelief.

Pichu gasped in shock. "You can understand me?"

Tristan looked at the now empty bottle of Mountain Dew. "I think I should start checking the expiration dates on these." He tossed the bottle towards the wastebasket in the corner of his room. "Damn it." Tristan said as the bottle didn't even come close to hitting the basket.

"Swing and a miss." Said a voice to his left where the window was. Tristan turned and saw his old friend Leon hanging onto the windowsill. He was a little bit taller than Tristan at 6"3. His light blonde hair covered his eyes, which was perfect for his particular training in the martial arts. Leon lived in the city but he met with Tristan frequently to train in combat.

"You do know this is a two-story house right?"

Leon nodded. "Sure I do. Just hope I won't fall." Tristan got out of his bed and went to the wooden desk by his closet. He pulled open the first drawer and grabbed a hammer. "Hey Tristan, what are you going to do with that hammer?" Tristan grinned and walked over to the windowsill. "Tristan, come on man. I thought we were cooler than this." Tristan pulled back his arm and brought the hammer down on the place where Leon's fingers were. The hammer met solid wood. Leon had dodged using his cat-like reflexes. "Not cool man, not cool." Leon said from above Tristan. He had managed to get past Tristan and hang from his ceiling fan.

Tristan shrugged. "I knew it wouldn't hit you."

"You're harder to kill than a rock." Tristan's pichu said.

Leon's eyes widened. "Has she always been able to talk?"

Tristan looked at pichu. "Have you?"

She nodded. "I've always been able to talk, but you guys couldn't understand me before now."

"And why's that?" Leon asked.

"It's here." Another voice said.

"I gotta stop drinking Mountain Dew." Tristan said. "I keep hearing voices."

Leon pointed behind Tristan. "You aren't hearing things." Tristan turned and saw two cloaked figures standing on his bed. The one on the right removed its hood.

"Who is the owner of the _anima forma_?" A kid around their age asked. His light green hair was unnatural just like his dark blue hair and his sisters light purple hair. He was the about the same height as Tristan.

"What's an _anima forma_?" Leon asked. He had gotten off the chandelier and was now sitting in the floor.

"If you don't know, then why would I tell you?" The kid asked them rhetorically.

"cause we're curious." Leon answered.

The kid chuckled. " That was a rhetorical question. But good answer. I like your attitude."

"You'll get tired of him eventually." Tristan said.

The kid held out a hand. "Name's Nolan."

Leon shook it. "I'm Leon." Leon pointed at Tristan. "And that's Tristan."

"So what did you mean by energy?" Tristan asked.

Nolan pointed to Tristan"s pichu who was sitting on his head. "Can you understand her?"

"TRISTAN!" Destiny's voice rang throughout the house. She ran into his room and slammed the door behind her.

"What's up, Destiny?" Leon asked her.

She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "My pidgey talked to me!"

Nolan's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Destiny looked at him with an evil glare that would cause an Arbok to scurry away in terror. "Who are you?"

Nolan's face had a serious expression. He was the first person not to back down from Destiny's glare. "I asked if you were sure you heard your pidgey talk."

She nodded. "Of course i'm sure."

Nolan stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He ran behind Destiny and picked her up by the waist. Leon and Tristan got up and assumed defensive maneuvers.

"Where do you think you're taking my sister?" Tristan asked, malice in his eyes.

"She must be removed from the premises. She is a danger to herself and others." Nolan replied.

Destiny was struggling to get free but was unable to. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Nolan motioned to the other cloaked stranger. The mystery person removed its hood and revealed a lucario.

Leon pulled out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Mienshao, protect Destiny!"

His mienshao nodded once she was released from the ball. Lucario rushed towards mienshao. Lucario threw a punch and mienshao ducked. "Mienshao, close combat!" Leon yelled.

Mienshao got an evil glare in her eyes. She pulled back her arms and let loose a barrage of punches and kicks. Lucario was knocked back into the wall. "How's that?" Leon asked turning around to face Nolan and Tristan. Nolan was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Tristan. "They left me behind." Leon said sadly.

"Not bad for a low level." Said a voice from behind.

Leon had a look of disbelief. "You can talk?"

Mienshao nodded and snuggled up close to Leon. "Now we're even closer than before, master." You could see the affection for Leon in her eyes.

"Don't think this is over, you pathetic excuse for a fighting type." Lucario had gotten up.

Mienshao growled. "Stay away from master." She assumed the mienshao fighting stance. "Master, go after the others. I will handle this bitch."

You could see the anger in Lucario's eyes. "What was that, you feline reject?"

Lucario ducked as mienshao struck with a high jump kick. She crashed into the wall. "I'm gonna make you regret those words." She said as she got up from the rubble of the demolished wall.

Lucario smirked. "Those words get to you?"

"No. I just really hate cats!"

Lucario had a confused face, as did Leon. "But your face resembles a cat." he pointed out.

Mienshao's eye twitched. "Master, please go before I get angry."

'But you're already angry' Lucario and Leon thought in perfect unison. Leon sighed. "Mienshao, i'll be waiting for you." He ran out through the window that had been broken by Tristan. "Hope Destiny's alright." He jumped from tree to tree until he saw Tristan laying down on a branch. He skidded to a stop. "Tristan, you alright?" Leon gasped when he didn't get an answer. "He's dead. Don't worry Tristan. I will avenge you!" Leon shook a fist towards the horizon. Leon was thrown off the roof and towards the ground.

"Who said you could kill me off, you asshole." Tristan was standing on the branch seemingly unharmed.

Leon grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. "Go, roserade!" His roserade caught Leon a few feet from the ground with her thorny vines. "Ow, Ow! Thorns, roserade!"

Roserade smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, master." She set him down on the ground.

"I guess i'll have to take you as well as the girl." Nolan said from behind him.

"Why do you have to take us anywhere?" Destiny asked, still being held by him. "And my name's Destiny, not girl."

Nolan smiled at her. "It suits you."

Destiny blushed. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Nolan looked surprised. "Do you not know about _anima forma_ either?" He asked Leon.

"What's _a__nima forma_?" Leon asked.

Nolan laughed. "Heh heh. Guess I don't have to take you guys after all." He set Destiny down and looked up. "Lucario!" She landed next to him. Leon was shocked. Mienshao had never been defeated.

"Yes, master?"

"These aren't enemies. You can relax."

Lucario visibly relaxed. "His mienshao was strong, master." She pointed at Leon. "I almost lost." Leon noticed there was bruises on her arms and legs.

"You won't escape me, you mutt!" Mienshao's voice rang out. She landed in front of lucario and aimed a punch. She was stopped by roserade's thorns. She looked at her trainer. "Master, why have you stopped me?"

"You've already won, mienshao." Mienshao was confused. "How have I-" She stopped talking when she saw lucario lying on the ground breathing heavily with Nolan crouching over her. He pulled something out from his pocket and gave it to lucario. Her breathing steadied.

"What's this about _anima forma_?" Tristan asked. Leon just realized that Tristan was there.

Nolan sighed. "Do you really want to know?" All of them nodded, including mienshao and roserade.

"Not so fast, my student." Standing behind Nolan was one of the best trainers in the region. He towered over Nolan. He had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a navy blue suit. He introduced himself. "I'm-"

Leon interrupted him. "You're Charles!" The elite four member known as Charles just nodded with a smile. "OHMYGOD! I'm your biggest fan! I've seen every one of your battles! Can I have an-"

He was silenced by Tristan and Destiny each clamping a hand over his mouth. "Sorry about this, sir. He gets like this when he meets another martial artist." Destiny explained.

Charles's eyes gleamed. "He's a martial artist?"

Destiny nodded and pointed to her brother. "He is too."

"Ignoring the fact that I want to spar with you both I have other matters to attend to." He pointed to Nolan who was cowering in fear. "Did I say you had to kidnap them?" Nolan looked like he was about to die of fright. "You do realize this calls for punishment." Charles said.

Nolan's eyes were fearful. "Please master, anything but that."

"You leave me no choice, my student." He pulled something out from his pocket.

Everyone went silent except for Nolan who was screaming. "No master! Please!"

Charles was holding a pepper. "You're kidding, right?" Destiny asked.

Charles was busy trying to make Nolan eat the pepper. "His weakness is spicy food." He explained as he shoved the pepper in Nolan's mouth.

Destiny and Leon burst out in laughter. "He's just like Tristan." Destiny pointed at her brother who was trying to sneak away. He had a weakness to spicy foods as well.

"Catch." Charles tossed a pepper to Leon, who caught it. He smiled deviously.

"Shit." Tristan sprinted back towards his house with Leon after him.

"Master." Destiny's pidgey was now sitting on her shoulder. "Why did you leave me behind?"

Her eyes widened. "So you can talk. Sorry about that pidgey. I was just freaked out for a second." Pidgey hooted happily at being reunited with his master. She turned to Charles and Nolan. Nolan was rolling around on the ground, his mouth foaming. "Care to tell me about this _anima forma_?"

"You must swear on your life not to tell anyone else." Charles told her.

"I swear."

Charles nodded. "We will wait for the other two, as this concerns them as well."

Destiny heard screaming. "Speak of the idiot."

Leon was running away from Tristan. "Keep that thing away from me!" Leon screamed.

"Come on, Leon. She just wants to say hello to you." Tristan had an evil look in his eye and was holding a squirming caterpie. His pichu was sitting on his head grinning wildly.

"So he's weak to bug-types." Charles pondered this. "UNACCEPTABLE!" He shouted. He pointed at Leon who stopped running. "YOU!"

"Yes, master Charles?"

"FRONT AND CENTER!" Leon sat down in front of Charles. "YOU TOO!" He pointed at Nolan. "YOU!" He was now pointing at Tristan. "WHY THE HELL NOT, YOU TOO!" He said pointing at Destiny. As they sat down in the order in which they were called, they were all thinking the same thing. 'Why me?'.

"But i'm not even a martial artist." Destiny complained.

"Okay, you can go." He shooed her away with a hand.

"But master Charles, couldn't she become a master just by your great teachings?" Leon asked.

"He's right. Sit back down, girlie." Charles ordered.

'You asshole.' Destiny thought.

"Master, a girl cannot begin to perceive your greatness." Nolan said to Charles.

"You're right, my young pupil. You may leave female weakling." Charles told Destiny.

"I think i'm gonna stay." She replied angrily while staring at Nolan.

"I tried to help you." Nolan told her.

'Why would he want to help me?' Destiny asked herself. 'Maybe he likes you' Her subconscious replied. Destiny blushed.

"You okay?" Nolan asked her.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine." She stuttered. Tristan was giving Nolan an evil glare with his head leaning to the side giving it the effect of a horror movie.

"Cleanse your minds, young ones! Today, you will learn how to kill an ursaring with your thumb!" Charles shouted.

"Master, what about the _anima forma_?" Nolan asked him.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should do that first. Nolan, if you please."

Nolan nodded and stood up. He closed his eyes. "_Anima forma_. Latios." Nolan was enveloped in an eerie blue aura. The aura subsided and he had obviously changed. He opened his eyes and they were now a light red. He had blue wings sprouting from his shoulder blades and his hair was now light blue.

"What are these?" Destiny had gotten up and was examining the back wings located at his torso.

"Why are you touching me, you pathetic human?" Nolan's voice sounded cold and full of hate.

"Oops. I forgot he changes personalities when goes into anima forma." Charles said.

"There's so many humans around here. I guess I should kill you all." He raised his hand which now had a light blue arm guard. A metallic yellow sphere formed in his hand. Nolan's eyes looked murderous. "Die, you humans. Luster purge!" His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to kill them." Charles was standing over the fallen body of his student. "They still haven't awakened their _anima forma_. You can kill them then."

"What do you mean, he can kill us then?" Destiny practically screamed at him.

"It's a challenge, Destiny. Just go with it." Leon's eyes showed he was still in fan-boy mode. Charles flicked him on the forehead which rendered him unconscious.

"What did you just do?" Tristan ran at Charles, outraged. Charles stopped him easily by using the old trick of putting your palm on the opponents forehead and rendering them immobile. Charles flicked him like he did Leon and Tristan went unconscious. "I like your spirit, young man. You would make a great disciple." He turned to Destiny. "I apologize for this young lady, but this is necessary to unlock the _anima forma_." The last thing Destiny saw was Charles's finger aiming for her forehead. Then darkness.

* * *

end of chapter 1

William: was it good or bad? I honestly have no idea but every true pokemon fan has dreamed about being a pokemorph at some point.

Fenrir: I'm bored.

Leon: stop complaining because you lost. my pokemon were just better than yours.

William: they settled their fight in a pokemon battle. obviously Leon won. next chapter they will obtain their anima forma. Ocs are accepted. here are requirements if you wish to submit one by review or pm.

Oc data

name:

height:

weight:

ethnicity:

eye:

hair:

clothing:

anima forma:

personality:

history:

occupation:

pokemon roster:

good or evil:

Love interest:

If I forgot something just add it in.


	2. Chapter 2

anima forma chapter 2

William: We have decided not to update this weekly. instead, it will be updated whenever a chapter is finished. there will be at least 1 chapter a week.

Leon: The anima forma is their pokemorph form. if you don't know what a pokemorph is, then you are severely depressing.

Fenrir: I'm back for revenge, Leon!

Leon: You're just gonna lose again.

Fenrir: I'm not the one you're battling. She is.

Aurora: Hi, Leon!

Leon: Fuck.

William: Enjoy.

* * *

Charles

"You bastard!" Mienshao attacked me. "How dare you hurt my master!"

I easily caught her arm and threw her down. "They are awakening their anima forma. You must be patient." I told her.

"You worthless human." Nolan had woken up. "I will kill you for attacking a pokemon."

Lucario stood in front of me. "Master, please stop." She was still injured from her fight with mienshao.

"Get out of my way, Lucario. All humans must die for their crimes!" Nolan shouted.

"Not so fast, Nolan." I flicked him in the forehead. A little too hard. He crashed through a couple trees and landed a good few feet away. "Crap. Kyoko's gonna kill me." I said to myself.

"Master." Lucario was in shock at seeing her master thrown like that. She fell on her knees and her eyes started to tear up.

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's not dead. He's much too powerful for that." I told her. "He'll be up and running around by the time they wake up." I gestured to the three unconscious teenagers. "I hope." I muttered under my breath so no one could hear it.

"So you're all alone here, huh?" My archnemesis from the four shadows said as he came in through the demolished trees. He pulled out two pokeballs. "Hitmonchan, hitmonlee. Bring me the three kids!" Warren ordered his two fighting pokemon.

"Warren, if you don't leave, I can't guarantee your survival." I warned him.

He laughed. "Who'e going to kill me? You?"

"Not me. Her." I pointed at mienshao, who was absolutely furious.

"Don't you dare touch master." She charged at Warren. Roserade followed suit and attacked with her thorny vines.

I smiled. "I think it might be time for me to get in this too. Anima forma. Machamp." I now had two extra arms, was wearing a kickass belt, and my hair had turned into three rows of pale yellow awesomeness.

"Anima forma. Hitmontop." Warren went into his anima forma as well. He had a horn on the top his head and his hair was now a dark brown. His hands had turned extremely round and his feet had claws.

"Let's settle our lifelong feud!" I shouted as I charged him.

* * *

Tristan

"Well this is weird." I was looking at what was quite possibly hell. There were flames everywhere engulfing pillars of rocks and weird shapes were moving around in the fires. There was a suspicious black light shining in the distance.

"Welcome to hell, sir. Catch me if you can." A faceless man wearing a suit ran in to the flames towards the light.

"I guess that's where I should go." I wandered off into the flames after him.

* * *

Leon

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I was running for my life from a giant jynx in a canyon.

"Come here." The jynx said in a really masculine voice. "I just want to give you a kiss."

"Oh, hell no." I ran faster. A purple light seemingly erupted out of nowhere.

The jynx cried out in pain. "I just wanted a kiss." She disintegrated into dust.

"Thank god that's over." I looked towards towards the purple light.

"You coming or not?" There was a faceless person in front of me.

"Sure." I followed him towards the light.

* * *

Destiny

I was in a beautiful garden. There were magnificent flowers and plants in every direction I looked. "Beautiful, isn't it?" A tall faceless man was standing in front of me. "Welcome to my garden."

"This is your garden?" I asked, skeptical.

"It is not just mine, but yours my dear." For being creepy and having no face, he was awfully polite. "It's not nice to make fun of someone else's face." He scolded me.

"Sorry. Wait...you can hear my thoughts?" If the man could have smiled i'm sure he would have.

"In a sense."

I was starting to get irritated. "What does that mean?"

"This is all in your head, Destiny."

It took a few minutes to process this. "So this all my imagination?"

The man nodded. "1/3 your imagination. Your brother and his friend are in this world as well." He pointed at an altar behind him which i'm pretty sure wasn't there before. There were three crystals. One black, one purple, and one red. I felt strangely drawn to the red one. Two more faceless men popped out of the bushes.

"Get back here, asshole!" I heard Leon's voice. He ran out of the bush and into a solid concrete wall which wasn't there before. "Anyone get that license plate number?" He spun a few times and fell down. Tristan was smarter than that. He jumped over the wall only to smash headfirst into another wall.

"That was amusing." One the faceless men said.

"You must defeat us if you wish to unlock anima forma." Another one said.

"And I am your opponent." The one I had been talking to earlier stepped forward.

I gasped and pointed behind him. "What's that?" All three of them turned. I charged the one that I was supposed to be fighting. He turned and caught my kick that was aimed for his head. I smirked and twisted my body and my other foot caught him in his empty face.

"Not bad. But we know all of your moves." He threw me towards the wall.

Tristan caught me before I hit it. "This is our fight too Destiny."

Leon had gotten up as well. "You just stay back. It's time for us to party."

* * *

Charles

"Sweet mother of Arceus." I said in fear. "She's coming."

Warren stopped fighting me. "Please say it's not Shigure." He nearly pleaded. Every trainer in the world feared the wrath of Shigure. I nodded silently and his eyes widened. "Screw the mission. I'm out of here." He recalled his two pokemon. "We'll fight again, Charles!" He picked something familiar and blue off the ground as he ran off.

I tried to stop him. "Warren, don't-" I was kicked in the face and Warren was thrown into a tree, dropping Nolan. Standing over me was the blonde demon, Shigure's student.

"Where is he?" She asked me.

I was extremely relieved. "Thank Arceus. It's just you."

She lifted me up by the collar of my suit. "Where's Nolan?" She had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Kyoko? What are you doing here?" Kyoko heard Nolan's voice and dropped me on the ground. I feared for the life of my student.

* * *

Destiny

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them. They had run into several conjured walls.

"I'm good." Leon said. "I'll just stay here on the ground. It won't run into me." The ground shook and the piece that Leon was laying on threw him into the air. "Why do you betray me, ground?" Leon was pissed that the ground had betrayed him.

"Um, Leon-" Tristan started but was cut off.

"Not now, Tristan. I have to unmask these villains." He pointed at the three faceless men. "I shall not forgive you for turning my beautiful ground against me!" He became surrounded by a purple aura. The purple crystal on the altar shattered. "What the-" The fire completely engulfed Leon and he disappeared.

"Leon. I shall avenge you." My brother was furious. I could fell his immense anger from our link as twins. The black crystal broke and Tristan disappeared as he was surrounded by black fire.

"Tristan." I fell onto the ground in despair. I was all alone now.

"It's just you left." One of the faceless men was looking at my face. I think. "What can you do? You're all alone." He started to laugh.

"I'm not alone." I stood up.

"Yes you are. You're all alone!" He shouted at me.

"Go away!" Red fire engulfed the entire garden.

The faceless men didn't even seem hurt. "Congratulations. You pass." The red crystal was no longer on the altar. "Time to go back to your world." They said. The fire consumed me.

real time

I groaned as I got up. "Ugh. Where are we now?"

Leon was already up and hyper. His appearance had changed drastically. There were purple sleeves extending from his wrists. There were two catlike whiskers on his face and his hair had turned light purple. There was what looked like ears sticking out of his hair. There was a purple tail which I didn't want to know where that ended. He looked he had been fused with mienshao. "This. is. Awesome!" He was jumping around from tree to tree.

"Leon, what happened to you?" I shouted at him.

He landed in front of me and shrugged. "No idea. But it happened to you too." He handed me his pocket mirror that he used to peek around corners for enemies. I looked at myself and found out he was right. I had the same features that Nolan had gotten but they were red instead of blue. It made me feel happy that we had something in common.

"Destiny? Tristan came out of the trees looking much different from me or Leon. His hair had turned pitch black and went past his shoulders. There was some sort of red collar thing around his neck. And there was black smoke coming from his whole body.

"That is epic." Leon told him.

Tristan still looked confused. "What's epic?" Before I could answer I heard Nolan's voice.

"Kyoko? What are you doing here?" I was happy to hear his voice but angry that I didn't know who this Kyoko girl was. I looked around until I saw him. He was being hugged by a blonde girl with blue highlights in her hair. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with pink seams, a large collar, and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She also had light blue jeans on, and white shoes with pink laces. It was pretty obvious that this was Kyoko.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Nolan." She said.

"Of course i'm safe. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nolan!" I called out his name. "What the hell happened to us?" He turned to me with a look of surprise.

"You already found your anima forma?" He sounded really surprised. Kyoko was still clinging to him while giving me the evil eye. I returned the evil look. "You're a latias." Nolan was pointing at me. "Mienshao." Leon. "And Tristan is a-" His eyes widened at Tristan. So did Kyoko. "You need to come with me." He told Tristan. "Kyoko. Can you watch the other two for me."

"For you? Of course I would." She didn't look very happy about the idea of watching me.

"Master!" Leon was tackled by a very happy looking mienshao. "You're a mienshao like me!" She nuzzled him happily.

Kyoko sighed from next to me. "I wish Nolan would do that to me." She said to herself with a dreamy look in her eye. "And what are you to Nolan?" She asked me menacingly.

"I'm just his friend." I answered quickly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Cause if you liked him too, then I would have to kill you." A shiver went down my spine. I was terrified of this girl. I wondered how Nolan could get a girl like this to fall for him.

"Kyoko!" I heard Nolan's voice calling for her. A shiver went down my spine and I knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Nolan

"You are not allowed to tell anyone under any circumstances about this." Tristan nodded in confirmation. His anima forma had been turned off.

"Shigure, don't- GAAAAHHHHH!" I heard my master scream. I ran towards the sound. When I arrived he was being tortured by elite four member Shigure.

"What was that, you muscle bound idiot?" She asked sadistically. She was standing on his back with a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Shouldn't we hep him?" Tristan asked from behind me.

"It's too late. He would want me to leave him behind." I felt a foreboding presence and shivered. Shigure had gotten off him and was look ing towards us.

"Nolan! Run!" Charles ordered me as he and Shigure ran past me and encountered Warren and Miranda, two of the shadow four.

"Anima form. Bisharp." Miranda now had a black helmet on her head. Her eyes shone maliciously from the visor. Steel blades were on her arms. Shigure intercepted her from going after me and Tristan.

"Anima forma. Gallade." Shigure now had two light green blades sticking out of her arms. There was something finlike on her head and red spikes jutted out of her chest.

"Nolan! Protect the others!" Charles ordered me as he kneed Warren in the face. They were both already in their anima forma.

"Tristan, let's go! Anima forma! Latios!" I felt my personality change from fun-loving to humanity hating.

"Thanks for letting me free. Now I can kill all I want." The evil me said.

"You have to protect the others." I told him sternly.

"No can do. I just feel like killing. Not protecting."

"Why not?"

"It's too boring." I

sighed in defeat. "Fine. Protect them and i'll convince Tristan to fight you in his anima forma." He only wanted to kill those weaker than him. He always enjoyed a good fight.

His pitch black eyes sparkled with anticipation. We shook each others hand. "Deal."

* * *

Kyoko

"Kyoko!" I heard Nolan's voice and perked up.

"Nolan! Where are you?" I could hear his voice but I couldn't see him. "Come on, you two. We're going to find Nolan." The boy nodded.

"Why do we have to go with you?" The girl questioned.

The boy ran up and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Please excuse her rudeness. I'm Leon, and she's Destiny."

"Fine. Let's go." I motioned towards the direction where i heard Nolan's voice from.

"Looks like you're really gullible, girl." Trident, one of the shadow 4, was standing in front of me with a chatot on his shoulder and his signature trident in his hand. His blue-green eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" The chatot screeched my name in Nolan's voice. He pulled back his trident that was aimed at my chest. I tried to move but was unable to.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Destiny screamed. All three of us were restrained by a tangrowth. It used it's vines and threw Destiny and Leon at a tree which rendered them unconscious.

"I'll kill you!" Mienshao charged at tangrowth but was swatted aside.

"Shit." I said as Trident's arm moved forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but there was none. I slowly opened my eyes and was filled with dread.

"No." My voice was barely a whisper. Nolan had taken the trident for me. He was in anima forma so he was still alive, but barely.

"Trident. If you want to live I suggest you leave now." Elite four Henrico and his disciple Aldo were standing behind me. The tangrowth's vines disappeared as the pokemon retuned to its pokeball. I fell to my knees in despair.

"I'll take my leave. But you have lost this day." Trident said as a mist surrounded him and he vanished. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I crawled over to Nolan. I nearly vomited at the sight. I'd seen pokemon and people get killed plenty of times before this, but it was too much seeing the one I loved so close to death. The larger point on the trident had barely missed his heart. The smaller points had pierced both of his lungs. His eyes were half-closed and pale. My anger out powered my sadness and consumed me.

"Anima forma. Charizard." My hair turned dark red and some of it formed horns. My nails sharpened into claws. Enormous white wings sprouted from my back. Finally, an light red tail came out of my tailbone. "I'm going to kill him." I said.

Aldo put a hand on my shoulder. "You can get revenge later. We have to give him a funeral." He told me. "If you wait until the funeral's over, I can tell you the location of their base. "

"Fine." I turned off anima forma, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Where'd you take him?" I asked.

He seemed confused. "What are you talking about?" I pointed to where Nolan's body used to lay. "Shit! They have the power of the latios!" He turned towards Henrico for approval to use anima forma.

Henrico, the blind blacksmith, nodded. "Retrieve the body." He simply said. He pointed at me. "And take the angel charizard with you."

Aldo nodded. "Yes master Henrico. Anima forma. Froslass." He hair turned pure white. Light blue crystals were on his head. There was a red band around his waist. And his hands grew light blue appendages. "Let's go retrieve your friend." He formed wings out of ice and started flying north. I followed him.

* * *

shadow 4 base

The master of the shadow four spoke to Trident. "You have done well, Trident. The boy shall take your place."

Trident laughed. "I figured something like this would happen. That's why I prepared." Trident threw a smoke bomb at the ground. When it cleared, he was gone.

The master chuckled. "He always did like his little games. Klaus, heal him and delete his memories."

Klaus bowed. "Yes, master." He carried Nolan's lifeless form into another room.

"Miranda, Warren. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" They both hung their heads in shame. They had lost to the elite four. "You are lucky I don't have Tikara kill you."

"Master!" Tikara ran into the room.

"Yes, Tikara?" The master asked.

"Two life-forms are heading this way. They are the disciples of Henrico and Shigure."

The master had a smile. "Kill the one called Aldo Seer. Bring me the girl. Her abilities will be useful to us."

Tikara bowed. "Yes, master." She exited the room.

The master turned to his two fearful subordinates. "Complete this mission and you may live." They nodded in confirmation and left. "When the girl joins us we will be the shadow 7. The elite four won't stand a chance. Not even the legendary Ash Ketchum would be able to stop us." The master laughed evilly.

* * *

end of chapter 2

William: please tell me if I made any mistakes.

Leon: Son of a bitch!

Aurora: Yay! I won!

Fenrir: Pay up.

Leon: Never!*Runs off*

Fenrir: Get back here, you coward!

William: I warned you, Fenrir. Now you're going to be two-dimensional.

Aldo seer belongs to Spencersaurus, Kyoko belongs to Zoeythepinkninja


	3. Chapter 3

Anima Forma chapter 3

William: I have nothing to say but enjoy.

Fenrir: I found Leon.*Holding a rat by it's tail*

Rat: squeak squeak!

Aurora: We won fair and square, Leon, you meanie!

William: That's not Leon.

Fenrir: You sure?

Leon: You assholes! I look nothing like that!

Fenrir: Get him!

Leon: Shit!

William: *Takes rat Fenrir left behind* I'll call you sir cheezers.

* * *

Tristan

"Kyoko!" Nolan ran towards her as she was about to be impaled in the chest by a trident.

"Nolan, don't-" I tried to stop him but he disappeared. He reappeared in front her with the trident in his chest instead of hers. He should've died instantly, but I noticed a faint yellow aura coated him. I ran forward to attack the man with the trident, but I started turning into black mist.

"I've finally found you!" A voice I didn't recognize said. I was forced away from the forest that I called home and was now in a circular crystalline chamber. The light reflected off of the crystals giving the room a purple glow. There was an old fashioned 16th century princess bed in the back next to dresser and a bookshelf. I was tackled onto the ground by something. I turned to get a look at my assailant. She appeared to be about 14 and of african-american descent and her hair was light purple like my sister's. She was wearing a dark purple nightgown and had a familiar ring on her ring finger. It was extremely similar to the ring I kept around my neck. Destiny had tried to make me sell it, but I was sure it was important. The ring was a coiled image of a shiny rayquaza.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She surprised me with a hug.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

Her eyes started to tear up. "You don't remember me?"

"I'm really sorry, but I don't remember you."

"Why not?"

"I truly have no idea." I told her. "But maybe you can help me remember?"

She instantly stopped crying and had a smile on her face. "Yay! I'll show you everything we did." She touched my forehead with her finger. I remembered some things my mind had apparently locked away.

_-flashback-four years ago-_

"_Well, this is certainly a boring night." Leon had brought me and Destiny to Nuvema town. They had gone after a vehicle with four wheels and flashing lights that he called an ambulance. Destiny had been hypnotized by the lights and Leon had ran after her. _

_"Help!" I heard what sounded like a little girl scream. I ran towards the sound of her voice and turned down an alleyway. A young girl of around ten was being harassed by three team rocket grunts. _

_"We already now what you are, so just give up." One of them said. _

_"You're ours now, little girlie." A second one said. The third one just grunted. I figured these guys were pretty low on the totem pole of smartness, but that's no excuse to mess with a little girl. _

_"Beat it, rockets. Your time's over." I told them as I stepped in front of their line of view. _

_"Who the hell are you?" The first one asked. _

_"I say we just kill him. He knows too much." The second one said. _

_"Don't think so." I said. "Go, combusken. Show those wannabe losers what pain feels like." I tossed the red and white ball into the air and she launched herself at the grunts once she was out of her miniature prison. __"Fire blast." I commanded her. The grunts scrambled over each other trying to run away. Once they were gone, I walked over to the little girl. "You okay?" I asked. She just stared at me, but she eventually nodded. I smiled. "Glad you're okay. Want something to eat?" She shook her head, but her growling stomach said otherwise. Her face went dark crimson and I laughed. "Come on, let's go find someplace to eat." I held out a hand. She took it, her face still flushing furiously. I surprised her by lifting her up and putting her on my shoulders. "It'll be easier to carry you like this." I explained to her. _

_"Tristan, where are you?" I heard my sister call for me. _

_"Tristan, if you're dead, scream for help!" I heard a loud smack. _

_"Over here!" I yelled out. _

_"Tristan, you're dead?" I heard Leon getting smacked again. _

_Destiny came into view pulling him by the ear. This seemed familiar somehow. "Who's that?" Destiny pointed at the girl on my shoulders. _

_"What's your name?" I asked her. She glared evilly at my sister. She mumbled something I couldn't understand. _

_"What was that?" Destiny asked maliciously. She mumbled something else. Destiny went from an evil giratina look to a happy pichu look. _

_"I'm just his sister." Destiny told her. _

_"Yay!" She said so excitedly I almost lost my balance. She leaned down and whispered into my ear. _

_"I'm Tikana." _

_"That's a pretty name, Tikana." _

_Leon laughed. "You made her blush dude. I had no idea you were a natural player." Destiny smacked him again. _

_"The shiny helicopter goes round and round like a pretty birdy." Leon fell on the ground, unconscious. _

_"I think you killed some brain cells, Destiny." I said. _

_Tikana gasped. "Oh no! I better help him!" She jumped off my shoulders and ran over to Leon's fallen body. _

_"Tikana, it was just a jo-" Destiny was speechless when a purple light coated Tikana's hands. She placed her hands on Leon's forehead. After a few minutes the glow fainted and Leon got up. Tikana was obviously tired as she fell backwards. _

_I caught her before she hit the ground. "Tikana, what was that?" _

_Her eyes were full of fear. "Promise you won't hate me?" _

_"I could never hate a girl as pretty as you." _

_Her face was the darkest shade of red possible. "Okay." She stood up and was surrounded by the same purple light. I shielded my eyes from the brightness. When I opened them, a young cressalia was floating where Tikana used to be. She was about the same size as an arcanine. "You don't hate me?" She asked me using telepathy. _

_"Why would I hate you? Cressalia's one of the coolest pokemon there is." Her cheeks flushed. She floated over to me and I received a hug. _

_"Wonder how much we could get if we sold her to team rocket?" Leon asked aloud. Tikana let out a squeak of fear and cowered behind me. Leon was beaten to a pulp by Destiny. _

_"He was kidding, Tikana. He's just an idiot who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." She was still clinging to me in fear. She had returned back to her human form and was pointing ahead of me. T_

_he three grunts from earlier were there with an arbok, a scyther, and a vigoroth. "Get the cressalia!" They shouted in unison. That was the day Destiny became known in the pokemon underworld as the demon goddess Asura. The three grunts had been hospitalized for 3 years. The last 2 1/2 years were psychological trauma. Tikana was filled with even more fear as my sister walked up to us. She whispered something in Tikana's ear and she blushed. _

_"What did you tell her?" I asked my sister suspiciously._

_ "She'll tell you." She answered as she grabbed the still bleeding Leon by his hair and dragged him through the streets. _

_"What did she say to you?" Tikana's face was still a dark crimson from earlier. _

_"Come closer." _

_I leaned down to where we were face to face. "Alright, now what did she-" I was silenced by Tikana kissing me. Thunder struck right next to me. Both of our eyes widened and she pushed me away as another bolt of lightning struck right where I was standing. The sky ripped apart and a much larger cressalia than Tikana floated down. _

_"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, human." She said telepathically in my mind. _

_Tikana floated in front of me in her original form. "Mother, please don't kill him!" I could hear their private telepathic conversation. _

_"Why, Tikana? He is just a pitiful human. And besides, you are still young. There will be others." _

_"We are already mates, mother." _

_Tikana's mother looked at me with a fury in her eyes that could not be matched. __"You will take responsibility for this. If not, I can always kill you." I nodded fearfully, unaware of what taking responsibility meant at the time. "The wedding will be in four years. I shall erase this town's memories of us until that time." _

_"Mother don't-" The last thing I heard was Tikana's voice as my vision went white._

_-end flashback-_

"That actually happened?" I asked her in disbelief.

She just smiled and kissed me. "In here, time is irrelevant thanks to arceus. We can discuss stuff later." She said. "For now, let's do something else."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Wh-Why?" Her eyes started to tear up again.

"My friend was gravely injured. I have to help him."

"The latios?" She asked. I nodded.

"He's fine. He's being protected by a power that rivals arceus." My eyes widened at this new information. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door. "Come on, I want you to meet my father." She said excitedly. I knew I would be killed in a few minutes.

* * *

Kyoko, moor of Iccirus

"Run, Kyoko!" Aldo was being overwhelmed by the enemy forces. They were starting to tire me out as well. But I wasn't going to stop until I got revenge fro Nolan.

"Not bad, girl." Klaus, a member of the shadow 4 said. He had light blonde hair, almost silver. He wore a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. I knew not to underestimate him as he was one the smartest people that ever lived. "Would you like to join us? We seek revenge on Trident as well."

"I get to kill him if I join you." I demanded.

"Of course." He pulled out a remote and pressed a red button on it. A large metal corridor slowly rose out of the snow. Aldo crashed into the corridor after he was taken down by an enemy pidgeot. I could hear the bones crack.

"What're you going to do with him?" I pointed at Aldo.

"He will killed without mercy." Klaus said simply. At least they were honest.

"You'd benefit more from a hostage." I said as I opened the door to the steel corridor.

"Perhaps. Bring him in with us." He said to two grunts. They carried Aldo in after us complaining about getting all the work. One of them pressed something on the wall and a door slid open. They left with Aldo down the hallway. After a few minutes of more walking we came to a large wooden door. Klaus pushed it open and we were now in a large room. There were four other people in the room. I recognized Warren and Miranda, but had no idea who the other two were. One of them was completely hidden underneath a cloak. The other was a beautiful woman around the same age as Shigure. She even looked similar to Shigure except for the skin color. She was wearing a dark blue dress. I even felt the same level of threat from her as I felt from Shigure.

"That's Tikana." Klaus said pointing at the woman. "And I don't know who that is." He was now pointing at the cloaked figure.

"It might be better for you to turn off your anima forma." I turned off my charizard form. "Who's the leader?" I asked him.

"That would be me." A young boy of around 13 stepped forward. "I'm Max. Nice to meet you, Kyoko. I'm sure you will be very helpful to our cause."

I was totally shocked. This kid was a worldwide celebrity. He even had a recommendation from every regional pokemon professor there was. "What exactly is your cause?" I asked.

"That's not for you to know. Warren, Miranda, Tikara. Please leave us." He said.

"Yes master." They replied in unison as the exited through the wooden door.

"Nolan, if you please." Max gestured to the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure removed his cloak and the world could have ended right there and I still would have been happy. Nolan was standing right in front of me. I saw him die no less than five hours ago and here he was.

He walked over to me and knelt into a bow. "I am yours to command, mistress." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but the only we could revive him was to delete his memories." Klaus said. "He has no recollection of anything."

I looked into Nolan's eyes and they were cold and empty. "Do you really not remember me?" I asked, my voice full of sadness.

"Get away from master, you villains!" I ducked as lucario appeared out of nowhere. "Kyoko?" She noticed who she was attacking. Nolan walked over to her. "Master!" She cried out in joy.

"No one hurts my mistress." Nolan grabbed her by the neck and held her a few inches off the ground. She was struggling for air, her face turning purple.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it off her. "Nolan, stop!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, mistress. The only way of atonement for angering you must be seppuku." He pulled out a knife and moved to slice his stomach.

Lucario stopped the knife. "Don't hurt yourself, master." She fell onto the ground, unconscious and holding the knife.

"Lucario?" Nolan whispered out. He clutched his head and screamed in pain. "I'm sorry, mistress." He nearly shouted.

I looked at Max. "Do you still have his pokeballs?"

He nodded. "Of course. Klaus." Klaus tossed me a small leather bag.

I opened it and there were four pokeballs inside it. I took out the one that had a metal fist on it. "Lucario, return." She went inside the ball as red energy. "Nolan, catch." I tossed him the bag.

"You want to know where Trident is, don't you?" Max asked.

"We'll find him on our own." I retorted.

Klaus smiled eerily. "I was afraid of something like this, so I inserted a precaution into your boyfriend over there." He pulled out another remote and pressed a button. Nolan screamed out in pain.

"Nolan!" I ran over to him. He was twitching on the floor, barely conscious from the pain.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I asked him angrily.

"Attitude, Kyoko. I hold his life in my hands. And if it the remote's not touched by me and only me he dies instantly. I could even restore his memories if I wanted to."

"What will it take for me to get you to restore his memories?" I asked, scared of the answer. Before I could get an answer from him, the wooden door burst open and Trident walked in.

"Guess I have to finish the job." He threw the Trident, not at me or Nolan, but at Max. Max easily dodged it. He also dodged an ice beam aimed for him.

"Guess he's not that easy to take down, huh." Aldo was floating in the air above Trident. "It's going to take a lot more than a three ton piece of metal to bring me down." He said to me, cheerfully.

"It's two tons, actually." Klaus had leaped into the air and was in front of Aldo. He brought his heel down on Aldo's head. Aldo was sent towards the ground in a downward spiral. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Why is Trident helping us?" I asked myself.

Nolan grabbed my hand. "Come on, Kyoko!"

"You remember me?" I was ecstatic.

"Of course I do. It was all an act." He explained. "Lucario, Trident, and Aldo were in on it as well." He clutched his head and started screaming in pain.

"Klaus! Release him!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Run, girl! Anima Forma. Samurott!" Trident now had a large helmet on his head that looked like it was made out of bone. He also had arm and leg guards that looked like they were made out of bone as well. His hair was longer and sea blue. He pulled off the leg guards and wielded them like blades.

Klaus laughed. "Your pathetic water type form is no match for me. Anima forma. Rotom." His hair turned orange and he was surrounded by an electrical field. Trident charged at Klaus and they began their battle.

"Let's go!" Aldo was holding Nolan over his shoulder and floating right in front of me.

"How are you still alive?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Part ghost type." He said as if that explained everything.

"Ghost type huh? Then this will be easy." Miranda walked towards him in her dark type bisharp form.

"Well, shit." Aldo pouted.

I grabbed the bag that contained Nolan's pokeballs and took out one that had a lightning symbol on it. "Whoever you are, go!"

A luxray appeared out of the ball. "Who interrupted my nap?" She asked, irritated. Then she noticed Nolan. "Scratch that. Who hurt my master?" She growled angrily.

Miranda slammed into Aldo making Nolan crash into the wall. "Nolan!" I screamed. "Anima forma. Charizard." I charged at Miranda. "Fire blast!" A burning stick figure incinerated her. After the fire faded away, she was lying on the ground covered in burns.

"Please." She begged. "Have mercy."

I put my flaming tail near her face. "No mercy for those that hurt him." Her eyes were filled with fear. She fainted.

"Not bad, girl. Personally, I would've done something flashier. But remember this." Luxray said as she glared at me. "Master is my mate, and mine only." She tapped her pokeball and went inside.

"Zap cannon!" I looked up and saw Klaus launch a powerful attack at the weakened Trident.

"Luster purge." Klaus and his attack were swept away as an entire corner of the building was blown away by Nolan's attack. "Looks like i'm finally in control." Nolan was behind me. "You're lucky he still looks up to you or I would kill you right here and now."

"Why are you in control, Enigma?" Aldo asked him.

"Who's Enigma?" I asked Aldo.

"That'd be me. I'm your little boyfriend's dark side." Enigma replied. I blushed at the thought of having Nolan as my boyfriend.

"Then where's Nolan?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No idea. But it looks you guys need help. You're lucky I was here." His eyes widened. "We have to leave. Now. Trident, we're leaving!" He grabbed me by the waist as he started to fly back south. Aldo was next to us carrying Trident. "Max is too powerful. We had to leave as soon as we could." Enigma explained.

"I can fly on my own." I said, my cheeks unnaturally warm.

"Your left wing is busted. The cold numbed the pain" He said. I looked at it. I almost gagged at the sight. It was completely torn in half. Blood was still flowing out of it. The skin had turned a sickly green color.

"Miranda got you with a slash before you destroyed her." Aldo was right next to me. I glared at Trident evilly.

"Don't kill him, Kyoko. He's on our side. Always has been." Enigma ordered.

"I don't listen to you, Enigma. I only listen to Nolan." I told him.

"We're technically the same person." He said.

"No you're not." I told him.

He twitched. "Hi, Kyoko. How's it hanging?" Nolan was back in control and making a really bad joke.

"You're lucky I love you, or I would hit for that horrible joke." I stiffened as I realized what I said. My face felt warm enough to defrost the dragonspiral tower. Aldo gave me a 'knew it' smirk.

"What was that, Kyoko? I couldn't hear you." Enigma was back in control giving me the same smirk as Aldo.

"Where's Nolan, Enigma?" I asked, irritated that he was now in control.

"He's hiding in our subconscious. You really surprised him." Was his answer.

"Why was he surprised?" I asked.

"One his best friends just revealed that she has romantic feelings for him. How would you feel in that situation?" Trident was next to us, being carried by an energetic Chatot.

"I guess it would be pretty awkward." I said.

"Who wants to sing a song?" Aldo asked us.

'Arceus help us' was what we were all thinking as Aldo started singing the worst type of song. Annoying yet catchy. I would have to spend weeks with that song in my head.

* * *

Enemy base

Max looked at his destroyed base. "Guess i'll need to get another base. Klaus!" Max yelled for his assistant.

He appeared as a blur of blue energy. "Yes?" He asked as he solidified into his original form.

"We need two more for the shadow 7. Heal Miranda and take her with you."

Klaus bowed. "Yes, master." He went to his lab, which he had made indestructible.

"Tikara, I would like you to take Warren with you to sinnoh. I'm in the mood for the three beings."

"Yes, master." She was standing behind him during the 'Trident incident' as the grunts were now calling it. She had not joined in on the fight on her master's orders. "I'll depart immediately." She pulled out a briefcase.

'He may be annoying but his inventions are quite handy.' Max thought to himself as the case turned into a fully functional supersonic jet. 'Soon, i'll have the power of the angel charizard. Then I can take my revenge.' Max had an evil grin as he thought out his next plan.

* * *

end of chapter 3

William: If I made any mistakes, please tell me.

Sir Cheezers: Squeak Squeak!

Fenrir: Leon, I must say I love your new attitude. And you even changed your hairstyle. I'm so proud of you!

Aurora: He's nicer now, too!

Leon: *Crying in corner* Jerks.

Aldo belongs to Spencersaurus, Kyoko belongs to Zoeythepinkninja


	4. Chapter 4

Forma chapter 4

Fenrir: Wasn't that a great day at the park, Leon?

Sir Cheezers(A.K.A. Leon): Squeak squeak!

Fenrir: Yeah, that part where the horse $#!% in the sleeping hobo's $% * was funny too.

Aurora: Why'd you cover my eyes? I wanted to see what happened.

Fenrir: Here, have a popsicle.

Aurora: Yay!

Leon: *Still crying in corner* I'll get my revenge, you'll see. You'll all see!

Fenrir: You hear something?

Aurora: Must've been the wind, what do you think, Leon?

Sir Cheezers: Squeak squeak!

Fenrir: Language, Leon! She's only six!

William: I would correct them of their blunder, but this is far too amusing to me. Enjoy. I would have updated earlier, but I was distracted by Kappa Mikey and Sailor Moon. And Fenrir, no tv for a week for taking her there.

* * *

Leon

"I'm starting to think that nature is out to kill me." I was sitting cross-legged on my bed. Me and Destiny had been transported to the elite fours secret base when we woke up a few hours ago. The base was essentially a tricked out bomb shelter. Everywhere you looked there was something high-tech. My room had a 666 inch flat screen. No one seemed to get the joke. My bed was king-sized. Mienshao had a dreamy look in her eyes when she saw the size of the it. She got even more excited when she heard there were no springs in it. I got a little scared at the thoughts of what she would do.

"Master, I would destroy nature if it tried to hurt you." Mienshao told me.

"Wonder how Destiny's doing?" I asked myself. Destiny had locked herself in the room she had been assigned by Shigure. She hadn't said a word since she found out that Tristan had went missing.

Mienshao glared at me menacingly. "So you're more worried about her than me?"

"See you later, Mienshao!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Get back here!" She chased after me.

"Master Charles!"

He was sitting outside Henrico's door eating a bowl of cereal. "Hmm?"

"Run!" He saw Mienshao and his eyes widened.

He stood up knocking the bowl over and spilling the contents on the carpet. "There are some things a man can't forgive, Leon." He had his head turned so you could only see half of his face. Somehow the sun shone on his face in this underground facility. "And knocking over my captain crunch is one of those things!" He assumed a sumo position. "Bring it, Mien-" He was silenced by being thrown through the wall into Henrico's room by a kick to the head.

Mienshao had a horror movie expression on her face. "You're next, Leon." She moved towards me slowly.

I ran across the walls trying to get away from her. "Try to catch me now, Mienshao!" 'Heh. That rhymes. I'm clever.' I thought.

A purple blur sped past me. I was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the wall opposite of me. She tried to throw me again but I planted my feet in the wall. "That's useless." I was hit by a blow to the back of my neck. I saw a few stars and everything became black. I

awoke to find my arms and legs tied to the bedposts. "Oh shit." I had enough movies to know what was going to happen.

"Master, i'm sorry." Mienshao was leaning against the wall. "I'd untie you but I can't remember how I tied the knots."

"Why'd you tie me up?" I asked her.

Her face turned dark red. "I couldn't control myself, master. It's mating season for us Mienshao."

"Yo, anyone here?" A voice asked from behind the locked door.

"I got it." I easily broke the ropes binding me and got up to answer the door. "Yes?" I asked the mystery person as I opened the door.

"Sup, dude. Name's Aaron." He held out a hand and I shook it. "Suppose you wanna know why i'm here, huh? Well, that's simple. I'm here to test the new guys power." He pulled a pokeball from his pocket and tossed it into the air. An Infernape ran towards mine once it was outside of the sphere. I stepped in front of him to block his path. "Hey, man, whatcha doing?" Aaron asked me.

"I'm not gonna let him touch her." Was my answer.

"Master!" Mienshao said from behind me with adoration in her voice.

"What makes you think you can stop him?" Aaron was now in front of me.

"This. Anima forma. Mienshao."

"Please. That ain't nothing special. Anima forma. Infernape." His hair turned into fire and there was a golden crown resting upon his forehead. His limbs became more ape-like and he now had a tail. He aimed a kick for my head but I blocked with my left arm. His Mienshao attacked me with a high jump kick which sent me into the wall.

"Master!" Mienshao cried.

"Not bad." I said as I removed myself from the indent of my wall. "And I was looking to get a self-portrait in here anyway." I hit his Infernape with my elbow and sent him flying through 2 solid concrete walls. "I think i'm starting to get used to this form. Now, come on."

Aaron was pounded into the ground by a palm strike. "How are you this strong?" He asked, coughing up blood.

"This isn't even 50% of how strong I am." I answered. I felt a cold chill on the room.

"Who threw this into my room?" Shigure was standing in the smashed rubble of the walls holding Aaron's Infernape and wearing only a towel. She was giving us an eerie smile. "I guess you'll all need punishment." She walked towards us menacingly.

"Hey man, I just wanted to see tough the new guy was. No hard feelings?" He held out a hand.

"Just stay away from Mienshao and we'll be good." I shook his hand and lifted him out of the ground.

"Capital punishment is needed." Shigure was standing over us in Anima Forma. She brought her arm down and we screamed.

* * *

Kyoko

"I'm going to delete that memory." Enigma said. We were resting outside Striaton city after flying that long way. "He's too nervous around you now." His head twitched for a second and Nolan was back in control.

"Hey, Kyoko. You know what happened the last 2 hours? My memory's a blank." He asked.

"Nope. No idea at all." I answered, glad that nothing would be awkward anymore. And sad that one of my chances to be with him was gone. "Let's go see what Aldo made for dinner." I pointed to Aldo, who was cooking something.

"I guess I should let these guys out." Nolan said, pulling out the bag that held his pokeballs. He tossed them them in the air, and Nolan was tackled by Luxray.

"Master!" She cried as she nuzzled him affectionately.

"Nice to see you too." He patted her on the head and she gave me a glare.

"Master, I am glad to see you're okay." Lucario was kneeling in front of Nolan trying to restrain herself from doing the same as Luxray.

"I'm glad i'm okay, too." He said.

"Got any food?" A very bored looking Munchlax was lazing about on the grass.

"Aldo's making something." Nolan pointed to Aldo, who was in the process of making something obviously fancy and complex.

"I missed you, master." A Shaymin was resting comfortably atop Nolan's head.

I pointed to him and the Shaymin and vice-versa. "How did you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She just took a liking to me, I guess." I noticed that Shaymin was blushing. I've known him for three years and barely know anything about him.

"I guess I should let them out too." I pulled out 5 pokeballs and tossed them into the air. Minun, Plusle, and Roselia knocked me to the ground when they were released. Pachirisu despised me, so she just glared at me from a tree. Cacnea knew better than to hug me, as I had been on the recieving end of many accidental poison stings.

"Master, can I hug you, please?" Cacnea asked.

"Go ahead. I'm sure she won't mind. Right, _master_?" She said the last word with disgust. Cacnea hugged my face. I tried not to scream in pain. Minun laughed, and Plusle laughed too, as she was always seeking his approval. "I think I should let Carnivine out too, don't you think?" Pachirisu was holding his pokeball in her paws. She tapped the button and I was lifted into the air.

"Put master down." Roselia told Carnivine. She was the only one who could control him. He lowered me down to the ground.

"Oh, my family lives around here. Guess I should say hi." Nolan walked into the city, three of his pokemon in tow.

"Go on without me. I'll be fine here." Munchlax was eating everything Aldo made.

"Trident, Kyoko! Go get some ingredients from his house!" Aldo ordered us. "This will be a battle for the ages!"

I sighed and returned all my pokemon. "Fine. Let's go, Trident." He followed me as I followed Nolan. We tailed him for a few streets until he stopped in front of a huge mansion.

He pressed a little button on the outside of the gate that surrounded it. "It's Nolan, with two guests." He motioned towards the bushes where we were hiding. "You guys might as well meet my family." The gate opened with a loud slam. He walked through it, and we followed him.

"Nice place, kid. Been a while since i've seen your mother." Trident commented, looking around. The hedges were shaped to look like legendary pokemon and the lawn was well kept. We walked up to the huge wooden front door.

Nolan pulled the handle and the door opened with a thud. We walked in and everything was eerily dark. "Mom, dad, i'm home!" Nolan shouted. The lights turned on and I was thrown to the ground.

"Enemy!" A little Shinx said. He started gnawing on my hands and I laughed.

"That is enough, Shinx." An older woman walked into view. She had luscious black hair, and her eyes were as dark as coal. She was wearing a dark purple dress.

"Hey, Sayuri." Trident waved a hand at her.

"Out of my house, sea dog." She said venomously. Trident quickly left so he wouldn't invoke the wrath of the devil. She turned to Nolan and embraced him in a hug. "My son is home." She said happily, then noticed me. "And who is this pretty young lady?" She gasped. "My son finally brought home a girlfriend!" She grabbed my hand and led me through 2 flights of stairs and 3 hallways to a room where she knocked on the door. "Luna, your brother brought a girl home!"

After a few seconds a piece of paper slid out from under the door with the name Aaron? on it. The handwriting was very neat. "Not Aaron, Luna." I heard a door slam from somewhere in the room. Sayuri looked worried. "I hoped she had gotten over that." She opened the door. The room was filled with stuffed pokemon dolls. There was a bookshelf with a large amount of notebooks on it. The bed in the corner of the room had a light pink comforter on it. The pillows looked to be made out of memory foam. "Nolan dear, can you come up here and help us find your sister?" Sayuri was talking into a xtransceiver.

"Sure. Be up in a sec." Nolan replied. She shut the xtransceiver off. Nolan was in the room within a few seconds. Luxray and Lucario were missing so they had probably been returned. Shaymin was sleeping contently on his head. Nolan walked over to the closet door by the bookcase and opened the door. "It's a pretty big walk in, so I might not be back for a little while." He said as he walked into it. After a few minutes Nolan walked out with a young girl that was holding onto his arm. She was about 4"3 and was holding Shaymin in her free arm. Her light blue hair covered her entire face and went down to her waist. Her left eye was barely visible and shone a sky blue. She wore a frilly pitch-black nightgown. "Kyoko, this is my little sister, Luna."

* * *

Luna

"Luna! Where are you?" I heard onii-chan's voice call out. I was hiding in the closet behind my shirts. I heard him walk past me and towards my dresses. I heard his footsteps pass my hiding place and I slowly removed myself from my hiding place. I was picked up by onii-chan and I squeaked. He laughed and I blushed.

"Come on Luna, Kyoko won't bite you." I planted my feet on the carpet and shook my head fiercely. "Please, Luna. I just want you to meet my friends." He begged. I nodded when I realized that she was just a friend and nothing more. He handed me Shaymin from atop his head. I took her still sleeping form into one hand and used my other to hold onto his arm.

"I'll take you to meet Aldo too. He's a bit like Aaron." He said. I shuddered at the thought of another one of those. I immediately disliked Kyoko once I saw her.

She made me feel inferior in every way possible. Especially in the chest area. "Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Kyoko." She held out a hand. I didn't take it. She reluctantly withdrew her hand.

"I don't think she likes you dear." My mother told her. "She probably doesn't want you to mess with Nolan." I nodded, silently thanking Arceus that no one could see my blush because of my hair.

"You're welcome." A voice said.

"Nolan, Luna, you're father will be home soon with the professor. I want you two to change into something respectable." She turned and dragged Kyoko out of the room with her. I went into my closet and changed into a white dress.

Onii-chan had changed into a light blue suit. "It matches your hair." He said, making me blush. I grabbed onii-chan's arm and he led me downstairs to the kitchen. There were some people I didn't know down there. Kyoko was attacking a guy with hair a darker blue than mine. "That's Aldo." Onii-chan was pointing at the blue guy. One of the new people was talking with father about fish and had a golden trident. "That's Trident." Onii-chan said. I laughed inside my head at the connection. "And that's Professor Elm." He pointed to a guy in a labcoat holding back mother from attacking Trident.

"Calm down, Sayuri. If you want revenge you can't do it in front of the kids." He said.

"I am not a kid!" Kyoko said as she threw Aldo onto the ground.

"Hey, Luna." Onii-chan's Munchlax said. "They're weird. Just ignore them."

"Hello, i'm Aldo. And what's your name, young lady?" The weird blue-haired guy had started to talk to me. I cowered behind onii-chan. This guy made my senses go haywire with 'stay away from'.

"Don't touch my sister, Aldo." Onii-chan was threatening him not to touch me. My face went red from his affection.

"You have a sister?" He asked.

Kyoko pounded him on the head with her fist. "Let's go resume your torture." She dragged him off, his arms flailing and screaming for help.

"Don't get blood on the couch dear." Mother told her.

"Luna, my wonderful daughter!" Father had noticed me from behind onii-chan. "Come love your father like you do your brother!" He was kneeling and beckoning me to give him a hug.

"Aaron, that would be wrong." Elm told him, winking at me. 'He knows' I thought.

"She still has the brother complex? Why can't she have a father complex like normal girls?" Father asked to no one.

"No girl would have a father complex if their dads were as weird as you." Onii-chan said to father. I tried to suppress a laugh, but giggled instead. Everyone looked at me, and I cowered in fear under their gaze. Onii-chan moved in front of me. "Why don't we go eat." He suggested.

"Yes. Eat." Mother said, and then turned to Trident. "You eat outside, like the dog you are."

"Okay." He said in fear and walked out front. I got up and latched myself onto onii-chan's arm. I saw Kyoko's eye twitch. I gained a little satisfaction from seeing her angry and a small smile graced my lips. Onii-chan led me to the large table we use whenever we have guests. I sat down next to onii-chan and unfortunately, Kyoko did too. Mother and father sat at the opposite ends of the table. Elm sat next to father, and Aldo sat next to him. Mother clapped her hands and the chefs brought in four trays of food. One tray had a roasted ham, and another had shrimp cocktails. The others held gourmet cinnamon rolls and a steaming apple pie.

Father always had weird dinner tastes. "Dig in." He said as he moved his fork towards the ham.

Munchlax took the empty chair next to Aldo. "Don't mind if I do." He said as he quickly devoured everything.

"Nooooooooo!" Father cried dramatically, reaching for the ham that was no longer there. Everyone else was laughing at his predicament.

Elm pulled out an xtransceiver. "I'll take 4 large pizzas with everything. Andrews mansion. Alakazam express please." A knock was heard at the door. An Alakazam wearing a pizza parlor uniform was holding 4 boxes with his psychic. Aldo was rolling on the floor laughing. Father gave the now irritated Alakazam the fee, and Munchlax lunged at the boxes. Luckily, onii-chan returned him to his pokeball before he could eat our dinner. Onii-chan brought the boxes into the kitchen, where everyone was fighting over the food.

"I called dibs first!" Aldo was shouting at father.

"Prove it!" Father shouted back at him.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Aldo was pointing at father dramatically.

Kyoko hit him in the neck, rendering him immobile. "Wrong story." She said as she threw him through the window.

Onii-chan handed me a slice of pizza. "Better take some now before they get to it." I happily ate the pizza that onii-chan had touched.

Within a few hours, I was the only one still awake. Aldo was tied up to the hedge shaped like Dialga outside. Trident was in the attic, as mother wanted to punish him. Kyoko had fallen asleep on the couch, and Elm was lying inn an unnatural position on the stairs. Father had been beaten asleep by mother for saying something vulgar and was now on the roof. Mother and onii-chan were the only ones with enough sense to sleep on their beds.

I walked up the stairs and went into onii-chans room. He had changed into shorts before going to bed. I shook my head violently and my light blue real ears perked up. I allowed my light blue tail to unwrap itself from my leg and almost touch the floor. I climbed into his bed and laid my head on his chest. A half-asleep Shaymin crawled next to me. I purred contently as I fell asleep dreaming about onii-chan.

* * *

Unova, Opelucid city, 11:30 p.m.

"So Nathan, you in?" Klaus asked the teen who was relaxing on the grass meadow.

Nathan sat up and did a thumbs-down. "Denied."

"You dare to reject this opportunity?" Miranda asked him from under a cloak.

"Don't see the benefit. Not much fun in being evil. The good guys always win." He replied.

Miranda was angry. "If I can kick your ass you'll join us!" She shouted at him.

Nathan shrugged. "Sure."

"Anima forma. Bishar-" She was thrown 3 feet into the ground before she even finished.

"I don't even need Anima Forma to deal with you punks." He pulled out a pokeball. "Let's go Crobat. Take me to Striaton. We're gonna see an old friend." The bat nodded and carried his master to his desired location.

"This sets us back a few days." Klaus said as he watched Nathan fly to help his enemy. "I wonder how the others are doing on their mission."

* * *

Sinnoh, Lake Acuity, same time

"Who would have thought that it would be so easy to capture Uxie." Warren said as he tapped the legendary pokemon's container with his fist.

"Don't underestimate them. Uxie is by far the weakest of the three beings. Knowledge is truly a pitiful power." Tikara said as she glared at the pokemon causing it to cower in fear.

"Don't worry, little guy. We aren't gonna hurt you." Warren said, causing Uxie to become less nervous.

"Master's plan requires the beings to be killed." Tikara said.

Warren sighed. "Then I guess i'm out. Killing pokemon is where I draw the line." He grabbed Uxie's container. "See ya around, Tikara." He leapt from tree to tree in an effort to get away from Max's strongest assistant.

"Master, it is as you expected. Warren has betrayed us." Tikara said into her xtransceiver.

"Kill him after you obtain Mespirit and Azelf. Let him get his hopes up." Max said and hung up. Tikara walked towards Lake Verity to go after Mespirit.

* * *

End of chapter 4

William: Hope I wrote the younger sister part right. And the cat ears and tail are not Luna's anima forma.

Leon: Hey guys, i'm over the revenge thing.

Fenrir: That thing just talked!

Aurora: The devil is here! Prepare the virgins!

William: What the hell did you guys teach her?

Leon: Now i'm sad again.

Kyoko belongs to Zoeythepinkninja, Aldo belongs to Spencersaurus, Nathan belongs to blooblasta.


End file.
